


The Long and Winding Road

by strawberryfieldsforeverrrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bad Parent Lyall Lupin, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Regulus Black, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, and the lupin family problems, cause hes a dick, dorcas and marlene kinda join the friendgroup in later years, euphemia and fleamont are amazing tho, eventual regulus black/original female chracter, i lied its very slowburn, i put a cw on each chapter, im american so if i get british lingo wrong i apologize in advance, it follows them from reg and novas first year to, it really focuses on remus's little sister and regulus's relationship, just reg and nova, lily dropped snivellous back in her first year, lily reg and nova (rems sis) are animagi too, marlene/dorcas i you squint, might skip their 3 and 4 years to move it along, not wolfstar and jily tho, pretty slowburn, remus and nova have a good relationship, their older brother is like a father to them, theres more characters but these are the main ones, they all did really, we love them, we'll see, when they all get a happy ending and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfieldsforeverrrr/pseuds/strawberryfieldsforeverrrr
Summary: Nova Ophelia Lupin. Regulus Arcturus Black. What could go wrong?In hindsight, a lot.*ON HOLD*Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Nova, Theo, the plot, and any other original characters. I also do not support or agree with any of J.K. Rowling's transphobic, homophobic, racist, or anti-semitic views or statements, nor do I support any of the cast that has not spoken out against her.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> cw: swearing, implied child abuse, self-hate, alcoholism, past character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentioned/referenced abuse, alcoholism, swearing

Nova Lupin was woken up for her first day of school at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, not by her alarm clock, but her father yelling about being hungover. Again. If he didn't want a hangover then maybe he shouldn't drink beer like water, she thought bitterly. God, would it kill him to lay off the drinking for her first day of school, one of the most important days of her life? Honestly, it would probably be better to call her twenty-year-old brother, Theo, and have him drive Remus and her to the station. Even though all that would do is piss her father off more. She rolled over in her bed to look at the clock on her nightstand. 7:12. Wonderful, so much for extra sleep. 

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked over to the bathroom she shared with her 12-year-old brother and best friend in the entire world, Remus. She opened the door to be greeted with her brother’s sleeping form hunched over the sink with his dark blonde curls stuck up all over his head and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. She snorted and reached to shake him awake so they wouldn’t be late seeing as they would probably be cutting it close already with their father’s mood today. He jerked awake and his toothbrush went flying… into her hair. 

“What what’s going on? Oh sorry ‘bout that,” he said gesturing to the toothbrush currently lodged in the mass of long curls the same color as her brother’s. Remus smiled sheepishly as Nova shook her head and tried to get said toothbrush out of her hair. Remus walked into his little sister’s bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. 

“You know we have to get ready for the train.” she told him. He just grunted and burrowed deeper into the covers as a response. “You’ll get to see Sirius again” she teased in a sing-song voice. 

“Oh I really regret telling you about him now. Besides it’s just a stupid crush anyway, it’s not like he feels the same way.” Remus grumbled “I’m lucky they don’t mind the fact that I turn into a murderous beast once a month. Imagine if I told them I like guys just as well as girls.”

He turned to look at her with a sad smile. Nova wished her brother didn’t think so lowly of himself. But it was hard not to when the entire world treated you differently for something you had no control over. And they were also raised by Lyall Lupin who was an expert at pointing out his children’s flaws. After all, there was a reason he and Theo didn’t speak anymore and he had little to no relationship if it could even be called that, with his two younger children.

It had all started on a quiet night in July, 1965. Lyall Lupin had just gotten home from his work as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and kissed his lovely wife, Hope, as a greeting and ruffling his younger son and daughter’s matching blonde curls. He clapped his elder son Theodore, or Theo as he insisted, on the back and asked him how his day at the park with the neighbor kids was. What he didn’t notice was the man creeping behind the bush in his backyard waiting for the full moon to set in the sky. That night was a blur of blood and tears that no one in the Lupin family would soon, or ever forget. For, it resulted in a widowed Lyall Lupin, who now had to raise three traumatized children without his beloved wife. Not to mention that his five-year-old son was currently fighting for his life as a result of being bitten by a fully transformed werewolf. Except, Lyall Lupin instead of focusing on trying to help his children heal from losing their mother, he chose to wallow in his sorrows and turned to drink. And so Theo Lupin tried his absolute best to raise his younger brother and sister and try to shield them from their father’s cruelty. But seeing as he was thirteen and needed to go to school for nine months of the year, there wasn’t much he could do during the school year. And then last year when he had moved out and tried to take his siblings with him but, his father insisted on keeping them to “keep up appearances” as he put it. Which led to the two of them having a huge fall-out resulting in Theo not being able to see his siblings as his deluded father threatened to call the auror’s and have him arrested. 

Nova broke out of her reverie as she succeeded in getting the toothbrush unstuck from her hair. she sighed and padded into her bedroom where Remus was still sitting on her bed.

“ I'm sure they wouldn't mind,” Nova told him “ and if they do then screw them, why shouldn't they accept you for who you are. If they can accept the fact that you're a werewolf, then they should have no problem accepting the fact that you like boys just as well as girls.”

“ I don't know Nova,” Remus sighed “ We'll find out when the time comes until then don't say anything okay?” She nodded and shoved her brother off of her bed. 

“ My lips are sealed” Nova replied “ Go on now get dressed we don't want to be any later than we have to be and Dad's in one of his moods again”

Remus just smiled wryly as he ducked into his room and said, “ When is he not?”


	2. Thoughts and Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: alcoholism, mentioned child abuse, swearing

They did end up having to call Theo. Lyall had decided the best way to cure a hangover was to drink more beer and whatever other alcohol he could get his hands on. Which resulted in him passing out an hour before they had to leave for Kings Cross. 

“Theo, Theo I can’t hear- okay yeah. See you in ten. Bye. Yes we won’t wake him. Love you too.” Remus shook his head as he hung up the phone. Which they only had because of Hope. Damn Nova missed her mother. Nova shook off the memories and looked expectantly at her brother. 

“He’ll be here in ten minutes,” Remus told her in a hushed voice “Said he wants us to wait outside and be careful not to wake Dad.”

“Well duh.” Nova said rolling her eyes “I was definitely gonna go and wake up dad so he can beat the shit out of us and not let us go to Hogwarts.” She scoffed. Theo was so protective They weren’t stupid, they knew not to wake up their Dad from a drunken stupor. It was the only peace and quiet they got. 

Their father was a complicated man. He was old-fashioned in his ways. He was short-tempered and he had a quick mouth. That’s what got them into this mess in the first place. His mouth. He had been talking about how all werewolves deserve death and that they should be put down like animals. Nova thought that was absolute bull crap. 

Theo pulled slowly and quietly into the driveway and beckoned for his siblings to come to the car. He looked different than the last time she saw him. He had taken them to get their school supplies back in June just as Remus got back from Hogwarts and their father was on a trip with some old school friends of his. It had been lucky that Theo had even been able to contact them to see when they could go. His dark brown hair that he got from their father was shorter than usual and his green eyes that they all inherited from their mother look tired and sad. But when he saw Nova and Remus they lit up and he smiled. 

“How’s my favorite sister doing,” Theo called “and my little brother, you shot up like a weed didn't you.” Nova smiled and broke out into a run with Remus close behind.

“Theo, guess what, guess what!” Nova exclaimed “Rem’s gotta crush” Remus blushed a dark shade of red on his freckled cheeks and elbowed Nova in the ribbed, to which she responded by stomping on his foot.

“Oh and who’s the lucky girl,” Theo asked “Or guy. Come on tell your favorite big brother”

“Shut up Theo,” Remus hissed, blushing even more than before, “You’re my only brother and besides it’s none of your guy’s business.” He looked pointedly at Nova who just shrugged and turned to Theo.

“His name is Sirius Black and he’s Rem’s best friend,” she stated matter of factly. Remus shot her a betrayed look and slid in the backseat knowing if he rode shotgun Theo would never stop nagging him. 

Nova happily hopped into the front seat as if that was her plan all along, which admittedly, it probably was. As Theo drove off she leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and looked out at the passing Wales countryside. 

“You know I don’t mean to tease you, Rem,” Theo said softly “I don’t care that you like a boy, I just want you to be happy. I don’t want you guys to end up like Dad.” Theo looked back at Remus and added hastily upon seeing his hurt expression, “Not that either of you could ever end up as horrible as Dad, I just meant I want you both to have someone who loves you and who you love.”

“Thanks, Theo, I just don't think Sirius feels the same way.” Remus sighed and then continued, “And we’re only twelve anyway so it doesn’t really matter anyway.” Theo gave him a sad smile and looked at Nova mouthing “you just wait I’ll bet you they'll get married” Nova giggled and nodded as if to agree. 

“What about you Nov, anyone special for you?” Theo questioned next. Nova just rolled her eyes and shook her head. As she looked out the window again she couldn’t help but feel anxiety creeping up on her. What if something happened to their father while they were gone? Last year without Theo or Remus it had been horrible. He had drank so much it was a miracle he hadn’t died. He was a shit father, she knew that, but she couldn’t help but be worried something would happen and Remus and her would be left alone. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts and reassured herself; if something did happen they had Theo. And that would probably be better than anything her father could ever have to offer anyway. After thinking that she immediately felt guilty. Who thought that about their Dad? Nova just sighed and looked away from the window and stared into her lap.


	3. Kings Cross and Platform 9 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:none

Nova had been to Kings Cross Station once before with her mother when she was three years old for a shopping trip with her grandmother before she had passed away. She could barely remember that visit. But this one was one she was sure she would never ever forget.

As Theo unloaded their trunks from the back of his car, Nova took in her surroundings. There were great arching metal beams with frosted windowpanes and trains whooshing past her, blowing up her long hair around her face. 

“Nice right,” Theo commented “Just wait till we go through the barrier kiddo.” He grinned at her wide-eyed stare and went back to the car for a moment. He emerged again with a small wicker basket in his arms that had a tiny fleece blanket concealing whatever was inside. 

“I thought since I bought Rem an owl when he started Hogwarts,” Theo started hesitantly “Well go on open it.” He handed her the basket and she took it carefully in her arms. She picked up the corner of the fleece blanket with her heart racing and opened it to reveal a small kitten. She gasped and her eyes welled up with tears of happiness and gratitude. The kitten was black with white paws and a white chest as if his fur was a tuxedo. 

“Oh Theo, Thank you thank you,” Nova exclaimed. Theo let out the breath he seemed to have been holding in anticipation to see if his baby sister liked his gift. He grinned and hugged Nova and Remus to his chest.

“Jeez Theo squeeze any tighter and you’ll pop our heads off,” Remus teased “We’ll miss you too.” Theo just shook his head and led them to the platform.  
“Rem why don’t you go on first and see if you can find your friends and a certain- mmph” Theo was cut off by Remus shoving his hand over his mouth and he laughed. He pulled Remus into a bone-crushing hug and sent him off. 

“Do you have a name?” Theo asked, gesturing to where Nova was cradling her new kitten with a small smile on her face.

“I’m thinking Tux,” she replied, “because his fur looks like a tuxedo.” “Remember, like the one Uncle Liam wore when he and Aunt Jenny got married.” Theo smiled and nodded his approval before straightening up and guiding her over to the entrance of platform 9 ¾. 

As they ran through the barrier, Nova felt a strange sensation as if someone was dripping water down her back and she shivered. Theo noticed and laughed. 

“It feels strange the first time,” He assured her “don’t worry it was like that for me too.” Nova looked around in wonder at the platform around her. A steaming scarlett train sat on the tracks and there was a large multi-colored crest painted delicately with a lion, snake, badger, and eagle. There was an elderly witch who was guarding a small cart filled to the brim with all kinds of sweets. And chocolate. Boy did she love chocolate. Her mother used to joke that Nova and Remus wouldn’t eat anything other than chocolate. 

They looked around and spotted Remus talking to a short redhead girl standing next too, two curious adults and another scowling brown-haired girl. He waved and gestured for them to come over. 

“Well come on let's say a proper goodbye I'm not gonna see you guys for almost a year,” Theo said, he sighed “You two are gonna have a blast, I’m almost jealous I don’t get to go back.” Nova smiled as she took in the sights and smells and sounds around her. She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've been keeping the chapters pretty short, but the next one I'm probably going to make longer so the introductions aren't rushed. :)


	4. Friends and Assholes

To say Nova was excited was an understatement. She was bouncing off the walls with the anticipation of meeting her brother’s best friends. All she knew about them were their names. Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Evans. And the fact that Sirius had a younger brother, Regulus, the same age as her. 

As they made their way down the aisle he stopped at the ninth compartment and opened the door to reveal the redhead Remus was talking to on the platform, a boy with black curling hair and striking blue eyes and two boys wrestling each other on the floor. Remus walked in and grabbed one of the boys by the collar and embraced him. The boy he was hugging immediately hugged him back and laughed. 

The boy had the same dark hair as the boy sitting next to the redhead, although his reached just above his shoulders, and clear grey eyes. He was a little shorter than Remus, but then again Remus was taller than everyone. The boy he had been wrestling had wild brown hair that stuck up in every way possible. Behind his round glasses he had warm brown eyes that smiled as he went to hug Nova’s brother who had released the boy he had pulled up from the ground. 

The redhead had been watching the scene before her with an amused look and gave Nova a knowing smirk as she glanced between Remus and the boys. The boy next to her on the seat smiled up at her and she gave him a smile in return. Remus flopped down on the bench opposite from them and the boy with long hair followed and put an arm around his shoulder. Remus blushed and Nova smirked at him. 

“I’m Lily Evans,” the redhead said to Nova “Ignore these morons they haven’t seen each other in two months and suddenly it’s the end of the world.” Lily ignored their cries of protest and held a hand out for her to shake. Nova took it.

“I’m James Potter,” the boy with glasses called out “prankster extraordinaire and future husband of one Lily Evans here at your service.” Lily scoffed and mouthed “he’s delusional” but she smiled fondly nonetheless. 

“Sirius Black and this is my little brother Regulus.” The boy who had his arm draped around her brother’s shoulders said. “He’s in your year, Nova right?” he questioned.

“Yeah I’m Nova,” she answered “Thanks for taking care of this dipshit for me while he was at school.” At that they all let out a laugh, except for Remus who huffed and rolled his eyes at her. 

“I am not a dipshit you brat.” he retorted “And if anyone needed taking care of it’s you. You’re a hazard to yourself.” Sirius was looking between them holding in silent peals of laughter until Remus gave him a look that shut him right up. 

Before she could reply though, the compartment door slammed open to reveal two tall figures. A boy and girl who looked about sixteen. The boy had long pale blond hair tied back in a ponytail and his face seemed to be in a permanent sneer. He looked over the group with disdain before resting on Regulus. 

“Come now, Regulus,” he commanded sharply, “you mustn't hang around this riffraff. You shall sit with Narcissa and I and appropriate friends. Not with your brother and his questionable taste.” His eyes lingered on Sirius’s arm still around Remus. Regulus looked between his brother and the older boy with a look of panic in his eyes. 

Sirius stiffened and glanced at Remus who squeezed his hand. This didn’t go unnoticed by the older boy standing in the doorway but he didn't get a chance to say anything before Sirius stood up and looked the boy in the eye.

“Lucius, Regulus is perfectly fine right here with my- our friends. Now if you could kindly exit our compartment I think we could all be a lot happier. Seeing as you reek of that horrendous cologne you’re trying to use to impress Cissy.” Lucius flushed and stalked out the compartment without another word. 

“Oh Sirius you know he’s just going to write to your mother and you’ll be in even more trouble when you go home.” The blonde girl- Narcissa said softly. “You have to be careful around them you could get hurt you know.” 

“I know that Cissy,” Sirius replied, “But I couldn’t let him talk about my friends like that.” Narcissa sighed and shook her head but walked over to hug him and Regulus, who was still staring at the place where Lucius had just vacated. She smiled at the rest of them and bent down so she was on their level.

“Be safe cousins,” she whispered “Take care of each other and remember I’ll always be here if you need me. Andromeda too.” She kissed the top of their heads and rushed out of the room. Remus, Nova, James, and Lily sat stunned at what they had just witnessed and they waited with bated breath. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Sirius finally said, “The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black are known for the dramatics and Lucius Malfoy seems to think that because he is arranged to marry one of them he gets to be all high and mighty too.” He rolled his eyes and said his family’s name with too much hatred and bitterness for Nova’s liking. 

“It’s alright,” Remus said, “it’s not your fault.” He reached out a hand to Sirius who took it immediately and said softly, "Come on let’s go get something from the trolley” Sirius nodded and followed him out of the compartment. Once the door shut behind them a silence fell upon the remaining friends, no one knowing what to say or do. 

Finally James broke the silence by saying,”Well dammit Lils I owe you three galleons.” Lily snorted and replied with a mumbled “I told you so.” Regulus just looked confused. 

“You guys bet that Lucius was gonna come to our compartment?” he asked with his head cocked to one side as if trying to figure out a way to make sense of it. 

“No Reg, we bet on if Sirius and Remus were in love or at least like each other.” Lily answered 

“Well I could have told you that.” he scoffed “Sirius has not shut up about him all summer long. Remus this, Remus that, Merlin he never ran out things to say about him.” Regulus rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at the idea of his brother being in love. The fact that he was in love with a boy didn’t bother him; he just wanted him to be happy. But they were also only twelve so he was getting ahead of himself. 

“Oh my Merlin, Remus too!” Nova piped up from where she was sitting next to Regulus petting her kitten. She smiled and Regulus smiled back. Maybe this year wouldn’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it I'll try and get the next chapter up soon :)


End file.
